


Comfort zone

by YayaSamuko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Romance, Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Middle School, Shoujo-ai, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: “It’s boring…” Honoka laid flat on the bed and closed her eyes in frustration. “…Even though we made plan to go on a picnic.”“It can’t be helped…” Hanayo commented as she sat at the edge of the bed, smiling weakly at her friend. “Since we are in raining seasons, it was only to be expected.”





	Comfort zone

It was in summer and was raining outside while two middle schoolers were watching through the glass window of the Homura shop’s second floor.

“It’s boring…” Honoka laid flat on the bed and closed her eyes in frustration. “…Even though we made plan to go on a picnic.”

“It can’t be helped…” Hanayo commented as she sat at the edge of the bed, smiling weakly at her friend. “Since we are in raining seasons, it was only to be expected.”

The ginger pouted, her gaze glued the window. She has invited the brunette to go on a picnic the day before… Never would she expect that the weather would be against them. “Jeez… I can’t stand it anymore!” Honoka started kicking the air in a childish way.

Hanayo stood up from her seat and walked closer to the older girl’s bed. Just as she was about to calm her friend, the ginger suddenly stood up and accidentally gave the brunette a hit on the head, forehead against forehead. The two blinked at the unexpected shock. Honoka quickly recovered, but it seemed that Hanayo was not as she was rubbing her forehead, trying to ease the pain.

“Ah… Sorry, Kayo-chan!” The ginger jumped from the bed and rubbed her chin against the younger girl’s forehead. Hanayo jumped aback, surprised by the ginger’s sudden attention. Her face started to turn into a small shade of pink as her blood pressure started rising. “What’s wrong, Kayo-chan? Let me ease the pain for you. It’s Mom that taught me that technique: If you rub your chin against someone’s forehead, it will heal quicker.” Honoka smiled.

Hanayo’s face turned into a darker shade of red. Sure, there was nothing neither embarrassing nor weird about that because they are friends… but the problem is that the brunette feared she might collapse from being too close to her crush.

Seeing that the brunette didn’t answer, Honoka tilted her head. “Kayo-chan, is there something wrong?” She had concern in her head and placed her left hand on her forehead while placing the other one on her friend’s, verifying if she had a fever or something like that.

Hanayo quickly snapped back into reality. “N-no… there is nothing wrong…” she lied, but decided to accept the older girl’s offer. Honoka walked toward the younger girl and took her in a friendly embrace. She rubbed her chin against Hanayo’s forehead. “ _It sure feels good…”_ the brunette felt reassured and comforted. What Honoka said was true: her pain dissipated in a flash of second. _“Honoka-chan is so close… I can feel her breath…”_ Hanayo’s face turned even redder at these thoughts. She felt her chest tighten. She wanted to feel that warmth everyday. At that time, she felt some courage building up inside of her and tightened her grip on her skirt. _‘The time to confess has finally come.’_ She thought.

Honoka stepped back after what seemed an eternity for the younger girl. Hanayo squeezed her skirt hard. It was now or never.

“Y-you see, Honoka-chan…” she started.

“What is this Kayo-chan?” Honoka, still oblivious asked innocently, an honest smile on her childish face.

“… I… actually… you see…” Hanayo’s voice lowered at each word she pronounced.

“What? I can’t hear you. Could you speak a little louder?”

“Well…” The brunette bit her inner lips. It was all or nothing; she decided to risk it all to confess her real feeling. “…The truth is that… Honoka-chan, I love you!” Hanayo tightly closed her eyes, feeling the stress building up. _“I just said it!”_ She didn’t have the courage to meet with Honoka’s gaze, at least not yet.

“I’m happy to hear that!” the brunette lifted her head and met with a pair of blue orb. “…because I love Kayo-chan too!” the ginger wore her best smile ever. “After all, you are my precious friend.”

“Friend… you say…” Hanayo said low, feeling a little disappointed. But it was not time for that, she had to make her crush understand all her feelings. The brunette snapped her cheeks twice and her expression switched into a more serious one. “I’m happy to hear that… but to be honest; I love you more than in a friendly way only.”

“More than friends…?” Honoka tilted her head, slightly confused.

Hanayo took a deep breath. “The truth is that I love you to the point where I want us to be girlfriends…” the brunette’s voice died down after shouting that last sentence.

Silence filled the room as even Honoka was lost. Could it be…?

The ginger was the first to break the silence as she had another smile glued on her face. “I’m happy to hear that! I would be glad to have you as my girlfriend.”

Hanayo’s face lit up at these words. That was the happiest day she ever lived up to. She turned to the window and thanked the rain for giving her such good chance.

…And they lived happy ever after!

**Author's Note:**

> This was imported from my FFN (Fanfiction dot net) account (YayaSamuko / ID: 7813646). Please visit http://www.fanfiction.net/u/7813646 for more stories.


End file.
